My Other Half? Tch
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Higurashi Kagome and Uzmaki Naruto. Polar opposites yet they share something that others can never understand, they share a demon. On the day that they were born they had the Kyuubi sealed into both of them, bonding them in a way that no one would ever understand, not even themselves to bad one can't stand the other...
1. Dunce

**My Other Half? Tch**

**Summary: Higurashi Kagome and Uzmaki Naruto. Polar opposites yet they share something that others can never understand, they share a demon. On the day that they were born they had the Kyuubi sealed into both of them, bonding them in a way that no one would ever understand, not even themselves to bad one can't stand the other...**

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the blond across from her in the Hokage's office. This was her so called other half? The other vessel for the Kyuubi? "What a dunce." Her voice was flat and showed how bored she was.

Naruto flushed in anger, "Hey! Who do you think you're calling a dunce?"

Kagome merely shifted her sky blue eyes to Danzo. "Are you sure this boy houses the other half of Kyuu-chan?" Danzo merely nodded, not at all happy about the Hokage's decision to bring the two together. She was his prized jewel, to have her tarnished by this boy was outrageous!

Kagome merely hmmed and turned back to a semi seething Naruto. "At least you're half decent to look at not as good as Sai but...you will do." Kagome nodded to herself, the council could have chosen a much uglier male for her to mate with.

But as she watched him throw a hissy fit she made a mental note that until he proved himself worthy of her there would be no mating, no matter how drawn she was to him.

* * *

**AN: Yup its back...I edited it a bit to make it more 'safe' here on . An unedited and admittedly more smutty version is up on A03 should any of you want to read that one. X3**


	2. How About Now?

Naruto glanced at Kagome as they sat in his apartment, having been ordered to live with each other. "Soooo since you're my other half, as the old man puts it, why weren't we raised together?"

Kagome was busy wrinkling her nose in disgust at his living quarters, making a mental note to pick up extra cleaning supplies no matter how much the smell of bleach burned her nose, the scent of rotten milk and old ramen was much worse.

It was only when he moved closer to her on the couch, the only semi clean thing in the room, that she turned her attention back to him and shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure but I think its because the Kyuubi inside of us would have wanted us to merge. Most likely by indulging in sexual activities far before the 'normal' age for humans. Kitsune share their energy through sexual activities so if we did so we would be far to strong for them to handle hence why they kept us apart for so long. Now that we're fifteen and we've proven our loyalty to this village I don't think they care anymore." Her voice was calm, like she was stating the weather not a kinky theory.

Naruto blushed but nodded, "Yeah, guess so, so uh does that mean can do it now? Like right now?" There was a hint of hope in his voice.

Kagome leveled him with a blank glare. "No."


	3. Nice View

Kagome growled to herself as she scrubbed the scum that ringed the tub in the bathroom. How could one person let it get so damn disgusting? He had part of Kyuu in him so he had to have smelt how horrid his living quarters were, it was revolting to her. She glared darkly behind her where Naruto was sitting in the bathroom doorway watching her clean his tub, well more like her toned firm ass as it wiggled in the air. "You could help you know."

Naruto merely waved at her as if dismissing her suggestion like a foul odor. "Naw I like this view, its very nice." He winked at her, a wink that would no doubt have lesser females turn to putty in his hands.

Pft.

Kagome scowled but gave a sly smirk, arching her back just a tad bit more to make the view all that much more enticing. "Better enjoy it now because it's going to be the only time you see me on my hands and knees for a long while." The promise in her voice was palpable.

Naruto gave her a fanged smirk. "Oh we'll see about that." The fox instincts inside him flaring to the surface at the challenge.


	4. Fangirl?

Kagome grumbled under her breath, fully aware he could hear every word she muttered, as she tackled the living room, it was once again disgusting. "You live like a pig."

Naruto merely shrugged as he sat on the couch watching her clean his apartment. "Never had any reason to clean, no one comes over cept the perverted old sage."

Kagome snorted. "I can't believe Kyuu let it get this bad."

Naruto shrugged. "He used to complain but then I started stealing the old perverted sage's manuscripts that shut him up."

Kagome paused in her cleaning to look at him in shock. "You have access to his manuscripts?" The fangirl vibe was clearly noticeable, a perfect one eighty from her 'I'm a member of root' mode.

Naruto nodded a sly grin on his face. "Yup." He popped the 'p' knowing he finally had something Kagome wanted.

Kagome returned the perverted grin, ignoring his sudden boost in confidence. "Well when I'm done cleaning I think I deserve a reward and the next issue of Icha Icha Paradise will be a good start." That said she went right back to cleaning, once again muttering about pigs.

Naruto lost his grin as she went back to cleaning, her mood doing a one eighty.

Women.


	5. Define Masturbation

Kagome wrinkled her nose as she stripped the bed of their hideous gray sheets, that had once upon a time been white, she would be buying a whole new set, and threw them in the middle of the room where other various articles of dirty clothes lay. While she had to admit Naruto had a nice scent it was over powered by the scent of mildew, lotion, and spilled seed. She snickered to herself. "Really? You've had to resort to masturbation?"

Naruto turned bright red and sputtered from his spot on his windowsill, not at all liking the perfect arched eyebrow raised at him in disbelief. "S-shut up! Like you haven't done it."

Kagome merely snorted at him. "Not even once."

Naruto gaped before narrowing his eyes. "But how? Kyuubi is always horny and always whispering in my ear making me horny to!"

Kagome nodded, "I know. He does the same to me. Won't stop until I orgasm."

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her. "Then how come you say you've never masturbated?" Was she lying to him?

Kagome blinked slowly as if surprised at how slow he was, was he defective? "Because I wasn't the one touching myself, hence it wasn't masturbation. Duh, you really are a dunce."


	6. Commando?

Kagome sighed to herself as she sorted the clothes and other dirty various pieces of fabric she had found scattered throughout the apartment and blinked when she noticed something. She turned to look at Naruto, who was perched on the dryer in the laundry room, with a stiff back. Pursing her lips as she realized that said room was the only room that had been spotless in the small apartment due to it never being used.

"Where are your underwear? Oh Inari-sama I hope they're not festering somewhere…." It was a general question with nothing hidden behind it, for once.

Naruto smirked crossing his feet at his ankles as he leaned back against the wall in a relaxed pose. "Don't have any, I go commando. Easy access ya know." He gave her a sexy grin expecting her to blush, Kyuubi and the old pervert had taught him well. Or so he thought.

Kagome merely hmmed, not at all impressed. "Me to, saves us some dresser space." And went back to sorting the darks, coloreds and whites.


	7. Sleeping Habits

Kagome sighed as she let herself plop down on the new white down comforter that she had placed on the bed and let out a content rumble. Her day had been long but the apartment was up to her standards and she was one happy little fox. She curled into a content ball in the middle of the bed and let her eyes slide close. A content rumble escaping her small form.

Naruto stared down at the cute yet somehow semi arousing sight she made and cleared his throat. "Um where am I supposed to sleep?"

Kagome merely cracked an eye open and gave him the 'really?' look. "With me of course, you dunce." It was as if she was explaining that cats meowed, stating a fact that he should have known.

Naruto huffed at being called a dunce but tossed off his shirt, his pants following, and curled up next to her letting out a content rumble, he had never been able to cuddle with someone before and this was nice. Kyuu whispered something about pack in his mind but he didn't care at the moment.

It felt nice.

He blinked when Kagome pulled from him away and sat up. He panicked thinking he did something wrong, he didn't want her to hate him to. "I er sorry I sleep naked and um yeah. Sorry…" His voice was low as he trailed off not meeting her gaze.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes, a bit upset that he was so distraught yet she shoved it down, as she pulled off her black vest then tossed the fishnet shirt after it, next came off her skirt and her black spandex shorts. "I sleep naked to, I think it's a Kyuu thing." She winked at him as she curled back into a ball and relaxed, letting him know where his place was.

By her side.

"By the way you better not try anything I'm still a root member, I know how to make you wish you were dead. Without damaging the goods." Her voice was low and it made him shiver as he slid into bed next to her and pulled her smaller form into his. Loving the way she fit almost perfectly in his arms.


	8. Sleep Molestation?

Kagome moaned as she felt calloused hands caress her breasts, groping and pawing at them, and leaned more into the touch as she shifted, rubbing her thighs together as she felt a hand leave one of her breasts and trail down her tone stomach. As a ninja she was well versed in the art of sleeping but being ever aware of her surroundings, it came with the job.

The hand fumbled a bit, tangled up in the sheet, but eventually found her now wet core and started rubbing. Her breath hitched as her heart beat sped up, her eyes flickering behind her closed eyelids as pleasure overwhelmed her in her dream state.

Her hips jerked as she startled awake, her orgasm dragging her from the depths of sleep into an ocean of pleasure and confusion. Once she came back down she turned to glare at Naruto, ready to rip him a new one only to find him sound asleep? Now she had heard about sleepwalking but sleep molestation?

She leaned in closer to make sure he wasn't faking it but once she was sure he wasn't she laid back down, she couldn't blame him for something he did in his sleep could she? Kyuu-chan probably had a hand in it, that or this was his first time sleeping with a female in his bed and his sexual tension was so high that he subconsciously released it on her in his sleep? Either way she was one content little vixen and with a droopy smile she went back to sleep dreaming of blond locks and blue eyes, curling her body closer to his larger form loving the way they just seemed to fit together.

* * *

**AN: A bit risky for but I figure its rated M and if anyone throws a stink its always backed up on A03. Speaking of A03 I posted a Kagome/Levi chapter for Life Of A Succubi, an A03 exclusive fic, so if you want some yummy Kagome/Levi smut feel free to go look it up! **


	9. Morning Wood

Kagome slowly came back to the world of the living, a great orgasm always put her out like a light, a habit Sai had scolded her about having, it was not a very Root member thing to do. They were supposed to always be on guard, but she didn't care. So with a lazy little yawn she opened her eyes and blinked as she felt something poking her in the back.

She bit back a smirk as she rolled over to face a semi awake Naruto. "Got wood?" She laughed as he snapped awake a red flush on his face as he sat up yawning as he stretched. "It's a guy thing!" Kagome merely nodded. "Yeah I know…need help with it?" He did give her a great orgasm in his sleep it was only polite she return the favor.

Naruto gaped wondering what she was playing at but quickly nodded lest she change her mind. He watched with glazed over eyes as she got on her knees and leaned down to take him in her hot wet mouth…

Having only used his hand before the feeling of her warm wet mouth on his cock was new and oh so welcomed. He hissed as she took him deep into her throat one hand cradling his balls as she began to massage his length with her tongue. It felt heavenly.

"Ngh." The noise that escaped him made her smirk as she looked up at him, her blue eyes locking on to his own. While she was no stranger to giving head, a by product of her training in ROOT, she had never found herself enjoying a males scent or taste as much as she did his.

Not that she would tell him that, it would only inflate his ego.

So it was with a small throb of her own core that she began working him like a pro, the scent of her arousal filling the room making him that much harder, enjoying the way he tossed his head back as a calloused hand came up to tangle in her raven locks. Pulling at them lightly to give her a mixture of pleasurable pain that shot down to her loins.

Maybe he would get her on her hands and knees sooner than she had anticipated...


	10. Bath Time

Kagome glared at Naruto as she scrubbed at her hair feeling the gunk in it. It clung to the strands of her hair and refused to be removed from the locks. It was the main reason she hated giving head, the stains were hard as hell to get out. "Ass." Her voice was low and cold as she hissed the word out.

Naruto merely shrugged as he sat in the tub watching her breasts jiggle as she tried to get his seed out of her hair. "Not my fault…I thought you knew how to swallow." He cracked a grin at his oh so clever joke.

She glared at him, her fingers still working on getting his seed from her hair, any and all desire she had to have him inside her was now null and void. Which was probably a good thing, things were moving a bit to fast for even her tastes. "I do, but there is no way in hell your seed is going to be inside of me anytime soon." She growled at him as he gave her a slow smirk. "Then you better get used to my seed on your person." There was no doubt that Kyuu had influenced that statement yet she didn't say a thing to dispute it.

Instead she mutely nodded. "Just don't get it in my hair next time, dunce." He couldn't help the shit eating grin that morphed on his face, she had admitted there would be a next time. His cock twitched in anticipation yet quickly deflated as she glared at him again before turning her back to him, grumbling about dunces ruining the mood.


End file.
